


Dragonhide boots, Hebridean Black

by Chelonie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animated Boots, M/M, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Snarry AUctoberfest 2020, bubotuber pus, do not copy to another site, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelonie/pseuds/Chelonie
Summary: Gryffindors play pranks. Slytherins get revenge. Then there's Harry, stuck in the middle, who just wants to get the Professor....
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 37
Kudos: 300
Collections: Snarry AUctoberfest 2020





	Dragonhide boots, Hebridean Black

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The war rages on for years longer than anyone could anticipate. Locked up together to keep them safe, Severus tries his best to make sure Sirius walks in on Harry and him having sex as part of their neverending feud. Sirius is powerless to stop his godson’s actions, but sometimes wishes he was alone in Grimmauld Place again.
> 
> (Dear prompter: Sorry I couldn't make Oblivious!Harry work in this story!)

It was the boots. Dragonhide boots, that a young Severus Snape had saved up for six months to be able to buy. He could have gotten Welsh Green ones in three months, but then he would have been wearing _green boots_ and he had far too much self-respect to wear green boots.

Hebridean Black boots were expensive both because the dragon was longer lived, and therefore held onto its skin longer, and because there was a greater demand for black dragonhide. But for Severus Snape, he would have gone for cow's hide before he would have settled for any other colour of dragonhide.

They would last a lifetime, given proper care, with occasional re-soling.

They would have lasted a lifetime, if it weren't for Sirius Black. 

* * *

* * *

Snape was sitting in the kitchen watching Harry Potter trying to unstick his, Severus's, boots from his feet when the perfect revenge occurred to him.

Perhaps it was the sight of the Brat-Who-Lived who had somehow become a ravishing man when he wasn't looking, on his knees. If his feet weren't in absolute torment from whatever curse that Black had put in his boots, he'd probably have blood travelling south just from that very lovely image.

Perhaps it was simply the thought that cursing his boots - even if they were incredibly expensive boots - was such a childish thing to do. If Black wanted a war, Snape could get revenge on him in a far more Slytherin way.

There was no one Black loved more than his godson, and no one he loathed more than Severus Snape.

"Snape, I'm not going to be able to get this off without destroying the boot," Potter said. "I can try and get the counter-hex out of..."

"Who knows if the mongrel will give you the correct one? It might end up amputating my foot." He sighed. "Go ahead. I need to get the foot treated. It is... unpleasant."

"I'll be careful."

He was. He had a very delicate hand with a slicing spell, able to cut through the threads where the different pieces of dragon hide had been stitched together. A _Diffindo_ couldn't pierce dragon-hide itself, without a lot of power behind it, so cutting the threads was a fair choice. Eventually Potter peeled back enough of the boot to pour some Cure for Boils into the gap. The relief made him moan.

"Yes, Potter, more..." Snape groaned.

Potter chuckled. "Anytime you like, Professor." Snape knew Potter fancied him. Snape had always put him off. It would complicate things too much.

Suddenly that didn't matter nearly as much as getting his revenge on Black.

Who had ruined his favourite boots.

"Fix my feet and I'll... consider it..." Severus said. He had already considered it. He was going to make Harry Potter choke on his cock, and make sure that Sirius Black walked in on them.

Three hours later, Severus had his legs slung over Potter’s shoulders - his feet were still pretty tender - while Harry fucking Potter gave him the best blowjob he’d ever had. At least until Severus had grabbed Potter by the hair and taken over, making it even better. “Take it, Potter. Take my cock. That’s it.” Potter had not objected in the least, but instead had reached around and grabbed Severus by the arse, pulling him closer, and eagerly swallowed Severus’s spunk.

“Fuck, Snape,” Potter rested back on his heels, looking up at him with blown pupils. "Fuck."

"Not in the kitchen. We're not savages," Severus said. "Carry me to bed."

"Right... you can't walk - piggyback, fireman's carry, or bridal style?"

"Bridal," Severus said. "I haven't even kissed you yet."

* * *

To Severus's disappointment, Black appeared on the stairwell just _after_ they had kissed. Harry Potter, Snape decided, kissed like autumn, like cold air and fast speeds and the scent of wet leaves and late night bonfires. They had pulled apart because Harry had to look where he was going, and Snape had cast a shield spell over his sore feet, and that's when Black showed up.

"Aww, did Snivellus hurt his footsie-poos?"

"Are you _trying_ to sound like Bellatrix? Or is that a happy genetic accident?" Snape said.

"Shut up, Sniv-"

"Pads, just get out of the way," Potter said. He did not sound impressed with his dogfather. Of course it wasn't quite so easy to get rid of Black.

Until Snape summoned a doxy and had it chase Sirius back down the steps so Potter could get past.

* * *

Potter put Severus down on his bed. "Sorry about my-"

"No. I will not accept apologies from you on his behalf. If you feel like apologising for your own varied misdemeanours, go right ahead."

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you, I never stole from your stores at Hogwarts."

Severus scoffed in disbelief.

Potter considered, then said, "Shall I stay?"

Severus needed help to get another erection so soon, but he always included a few ingredients in his lube that assisted that along. He stretched Potter out and finger fucked him until he was gasping for it, and then slid just the head of his cock in and threatened not to give him more. 

"Let me hear you beg, Potter. You want my cock, don't you?"

"Yes... please.... please Professor... fuck me..." He gave Potter two or three full strokes of his cock, then held still.

"Louder... I can't hear you..."

"Fucking hell, please, Snape, fuck me... fuck me harder... give it to me!"

* * *

Later, when they were sweaty and entangled, Potter said, "I know what you're up to, you know."

"What, fucking a gorgeous fit young wizard?"

"Being loud. Not casting a silencing spell. I never heard you and Antoine." Harry ran a finger along Severus's collarbone. "I doubt Sirius has heard us yet. He'd have burst the door down."

"Oh, I warded the door. It's rather spell-resistant. He'd have to go through the walls." Severus kissed Harry's temple. "You don't mind?"

"Sirius has it coming. But this..." Harry gestured between them. "...it's not _just_ for revenge, is it?"

Severus was quiet for a moment. "I thought it was, but... the kiss doesn't lie."

"I hope not," Harry said. 

* * *

The next morning, Severus's feet were well enough to wear slippers, and Harry and Severus made a big deal of coming out of Snape's bedroom together. After breakfast, they put their plan in practice to snog in every room of the house until they were sure they'd been seen.

It finally bore fruit when Sirius walked into the drawing room after lunch.

"Snivellus! Get your hands off my godson!" he shouted.

Harry turned around in Snape's arms. "Maybe I want Severus's hands on me. Not to mention other parts." He waggled his eyebrows and leaned into Severus's back. 

"No you don't!"

"I think he rather does."

"It's a funny thing. I was helping him with his boots last night, and one thing led to another..." Harry said. He leaned back so Severus could kiss him. "Whoever cursed his boots did us a favour."

"No they didn't! Because you're not together! This is a prank - I just know it is!"

"Suit yourself," Severus said. "Harry, your room or mine tonight?"

"Mine, I believe. The bed is larger."

"Ha!" Sirius said, pointing with both hands. "The bed is larger! You're going to sleep in the same bed, but you don't want to have to touch!"

Harry scooted a little so he was actually sitting on Severus's lap. "You got us, Sirius. No touching. I sure don't want any hot Professor cooties on me." He leaned down and opened his mouth, and Severus was more than happy to meet his kiss. 

Sirius was spluttering and angry in the background, but Severus chose to ignore him in favour of the hot young man in his lap. 

* * *

That night, they took advantage of the massive bathtub in the Master bedroom suite. It was no prefect bath, but it was large enough to host a small orgy. It was certainly large enough for two new lovers to explore one another's bodies in warmth and comfort. They forgot all about putting on a vocal performance for Sirius's sake, but had a rather nice time anyway.

Severus walked to his own bedroom wearing nothing but a towel the next morning. Sirius screamed.

* * *

On Tuesday, Harry had to go out for one of his morale boosting trips to Diagon Alley. He hated it, but had learned to do it because he was the face of the opposition to Voldemort. He wouldn't do it for the Ministry, but he would do it for the people. Severus spent the day brewing, and when he came out of the lab, he found a pair of boots walking themselves up and down the steps of Grimmauld Place.

"What."

"Oh!" Harry said. "I took your boots to the cobbler, and when Madam Hobnail saw what had become of them, she was absolutely livid. I had to swear I had nothing to do with it before she'd even stop throwing hexes at me. I had to use my name to get her to listen to me. Finally she let me buy a new pair of boots and taught me the charm to break them in, but I had to swear an oath not to teach it to anyone else because it's a secret cordwainer spell."

It was hypnotic watching the boots move up and down the steps.

"What's to stop Black hexing these?"

Harry aimed a spell at the shoes, only to have it bounce off and hit the wall. "Runes on the soles. These are just about the most protected boots in Britain, I think."

Severus pushed Harry into the wall and kissed him like the world was going to end. "You bought me boots."

"Hebridean black dragon hide," Harry said.

"You used your _name_ to get something for me. You hate using your name."

Harry gasped and thrust himself against Severus's thigh. "Your old boots were broken in already."

Severus wasn't even thinking about Black when he put his hand down Harry's jeans to take hold of his cock. He murmured the words in Harry's ears as he stroked him. "Come for me, Harry. Come on my hand. I want to feel it..."

Black didn't walk in on them this time until it was over, when Severus was licking Harry's spunk off his hand, and Harry was nibbling on Severus's neck. 

"You've made your point Harry! I'm sorry! Okay, I'm sorry! Will you please stop this?!"

"Not a chance, Sirius," Harry said, still gazing into Severus's eyes. Black turned and stormed up the stairs. On the way, he tried to kick the animated boots. Whatever shielded them made him yelp, swear, and fall over. The progress of the boots was unimpeded.

* * *

It took a week of the boots walking around before the spell finished itself. Harry went to his knees to put them on Severus's feet.

"He can put his own boots on!" Sirius complained.

"Maybe I like being on my knees for him," Harry said with a smirk. Severus stroked his hair.

"I rather like having you here, Harry."

"Stop it! This prank has gone on long enough!" Black said. 

"Not a prank, Pads. I solemnly swear I am up to no good with Severus Snape." Severus had no idea why Harry worded it that way, but it seemed to be some kind of code phrase. It made Black turn white, then red, then he turned into a dog and ran out of the room.

Harry laced up the boots, then crawled into Severus's lap, straddling him. "Do you think he'll ever accept this? Us?"

"He loves you," Severus admitted. "He'd let you have anything you wanted. Even if it's someone he hates. Even if it's me."

* * *

* * *

It was the boots. The absolute effort Potter - Harry - had gone to in order to replace the boots that Black had ruined. It wasn't Harry's fault - the feud had been going on so long Severus wasn't sure it was in either man to stop it. But Harry had found his cobbler. Had persuaded her to replace the boots. Had paid for all the charms and runes that he hadn't been able to afford ten years ago. Those boots, walking around the house, breaking themselves in for him. Every time they had crossed his path, they'd made him smile.

It was because of the boots that he stopped Harry when he was beginning to undress him there in the parlour. "Let's go to bed. And... this time, we should use a silencing spell."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus scene: Kreacher carefully laying out dog treats in a trail to lead to wherever Harry and Severus are currently shagging....
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always welcome.  
> This work is part of the Snarry AUctoberfest 2020. The creator will be revealed after all works have been posted.


End file.
